


colorful path

by Atena



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atena/pseuds/Atena
Summary: For JuminV Week, I present my story for:April 10th, 2017: Day One - Nostalgia/ChildhoodIt's disjointed vignettes of a reminiscing married couple as they prepare to move into a new house. Now that they were about to start raising a child, it only made sense that they thought back to their own childhood.





	1. nascent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For JuminV Week, I present my story for:
> 
> April 10th, 2017: Day One - Nostalgia/Childhood
> 
> It's disjointed vignettes of a reminiscing married couple as they prepare to move into a new house. Now that they were about to start raising a child, it only made sense that they thought back to their own childhood.

Moving into the new house was a storm from start to finish. First of all, they wondered if it was worth it. The publicity they already had was a bit much. Having a new house might exacerbate it, Jihyun warned his husband. They might want to invade their private space further; they couldn't possibly know with journalists, but at least, one of their most prominent party guests was the leader of the Fair Reporters Association herself. However, Jumin said he would handle it, and he did, quite simply. Yes, gay marriage was practically nonexistent in South Korea, as was adopting a child, but Jumin was a trailblazer in his own right. V always remarked that Jumin had a quiet burn in his silver eyes and intent gaze.

When their engagement had been announced, V was stunned by the resolve Jumin showed - his love always had it and was never afraid to show it. He stood up tall, with an erect carriage and never hesitated. The news reporters would have scared the mint-haired man out of his wits had he have to resolve it by himself. They were partners, V reminded himself. They were two halves of a greater whole, and they needed to show it. They needed to work for it in any way they possibly could.

"The company is my child too. I have put my soul and sweat into caring for it, and you shall not tarnish the work of my employees either. The world is changing quickly, don't you see? In order to become a successful company, we are to rely on strategies that have worked before, but we also must be open to change; we must adapt. Technology has changed how C&R International works today. It is not the same company it once was when my father ran it - when my grandfather ran it. Why? We are generations of the same family, but we are individuals. We paved our own paths to success. Without a doubt, my future heir will do the same too. One is not simply born a Han, they must work to become it. They have to learn our values, have a similar upbringing, and understand what it is like to be a part of the top elite."

It was an important goal for Jumin Han to not become his father. It was a decision he and Jihyun had thought over very carefully. It meant everything to Jumin that he became a good father, despite not faring so well with children himself. V, on the other hand, had better luck, particularly with little ones. The only problem was that he feared that he would not be disciplined enough. Chairman Han certainly loved his son, but he had not respected him. Jihyun and everyone else expected that Jumin would not put up with nonsense, even from his own future sons and daughters. However, he would also want to make sure his children never felt the way he did. Their future children, male or female, would be responsible for leading C&R International into prosperity, but first, they would be his children, and he would show them just how much he loved them. With a wry smile, V noted it had echoed his previous words - they would be lovers and husbands and build something permanent together out of the love they shared with only each other, but above all, they would be best friends first, and they could trust each other with anything. They were two limbs of one body, essentially. The rest would come naturally.

"I grew up with Jihyun Kim. He has seen the world the way I have, he has loved me the way I love him, and we know what we want and how to get it. Even when we were just friends, as children, we relied on each other deeply. Our careers may diverge - I, as a businessman, and he as a photographer, but it won't change our past. It won't change the fact we shared our wine, tears, and smiles. Yet, we are open to change. We have endured separation; we have endured tragedy and heartbreak. Yet, we shared our triumphs, we were able to love each other just as deeply as we had as children, no matter how long it has been since we've talked together."

There was a time when Jihyun had shut himself off from everyone; he nearly lost everything he had with Jumin. It originated from a fear of clinging onto Jumin too much; Jihyun had feared loving his best friend too much would ruin everything because everything had to come to an end, even though he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jumin then, despite not being sure how. Those rainy gray eyes, those uneven locks of raven black hair, and that imposing figure all threatened to become a distant memory as he lost himself in a romance with a previous fiancee.

Rika was lovely beyond words and they shared the same beliefs in the world. They once were each other's lifelines, but it was not equal at all. Before anything too disastrous could occur, they broke off the engagement. When he and his then best friend, now husband, were less busy, he then decided to reconnect with Jumin.

At first, the CEO was bitter, asking if V only worried about his exes when his fiancee was in an asylum and he needed a rebound. He had a strong will too though, countering it with a declaration that he and Rika would always be friends, even if they parted willingly. And that no matter what he and Jumin would always be best friends as well. The two were cautious; certainly, they couldn't fall in love again? 

Oh, how wrong the pair was! However, they were older and more self-assured now. Homosexuality was a natural part of being human, part of living, for some. It was not common, but it was alright - they could live with it, so the rest of the world ought to as well. The fear and scorn of the middling crowd could often become a bit much, but one could not forget that they had the RFA, friends, to help back them up. Even Zen, of all people, was supportive. Then again, the actor and photographer hit it off almost instantly whenever they engaged in deeper talks. Soon, their confidence was insurmountable and unshakeable. Today proved it.

"These things will not change. They will not be lost. You cannot undo the past; you never can. The only thing a person can do is change the future by using the time they have now. I understand that South Korea is going through a lot of political unrest; you may find it unreasonable that such identity politics is going around with me - that the rumors are true. However, there is more to us than the over sexualization you put us through." Silver eyes glared straight ahead as if he were challenging the reporters.

"I want a future too. I want one that will drive me to greater heights. My work will always be important to me, but I have people I love. I have a man who is the world to me. You may find it weird that it is a man, but if Jihyun were a woman, you would have been tearing your hair out in relief. You would have believed we had a marriage arranged long beforehand. Perhaps that would have been the course of events if one of the two of us were a woman. Unfortunately, for you, neither of us are women. We are both men, but we're not just men.

"We are a family, we are two halves of one whole, and we are in love. Never do anything in halves, as it won't drive you to greater successes. Even though you dare to intrude upon and scrutinize our love, our desire to make a new, permanent future and stick together throughout it, and our new life, I can only pity you. You wouldn't understand what it is like to feel so complete. That is the true tragedy of all of this mess."

He gently took V by linking their arms, wiry against well-toned muscle, and guided him into the penthouse, going over the plans they had together for the new house. It was a mansion with dark blue roof tiling, decorated with ivory colored paint and accents of gold. Out of nostalgia, they selected one like the houses they used to have in their old neighborhood. The difference was that this home was much closer to the C&R International headquarters and to V's photography studio. During the new year, they cleaned away the bleeding of old wounds and let their vulnerabilities heal into scars, but they were not afraid. They only loved each other more for it. 

And no matter what, they were always best friends, even as lovers. That was what they were first and foremost. On those lonely nights, they would bundle up the other in blankets, make them a fresh cup of tea or share a fine glass of Lambrusco di Sorbara Cantabile, and perhaps serenade the other to sleep. Sometimes, when they felt the need to, they would make love, but not before feeling the contours of each other's backs.

Jihyun remembered a moment when Jumin, scarcely clothed, had given him a sultry glance before licking his index and middle fingers before writing down several hangul characters on his back. V shivered. He knew it would be beautiful, even though he couldn't see it at the moment. Whatever Jumin made was always beautiful, but his handwriting was the most lovely, in Jihyun's honest opinion.

_김지현 \- Kim Jihyun_

It was his name, the name Jihyun would endeavor to elicit out of his lover's loosened tongue, as soft moans or heated cries.

_한주민 \- Han Jumin_

This was the name he would soon cry out, over and over again, almost as often as Jihyun would whisper how much he loved the other man. Toes curled, fingers carded through soft hair, and the men were saturated with each other's scent.

Tonight was Jihyun's turn, or so the teal haired man had claimed insistently before undoing an expertly arranged tie and removing the stiff suit jacket and its matching pants. A white shirt was unbuttoned and he let his hands and lips roam over the slightly taller male, who accepted all of it full-heartedly before claiming his place on top for the main course.

Things were like this, ever since they were young, but a spark had been ignited in their once companionate love. It was electrifying, and V was so, so grateful. Certainly, this love was more physical than the magical philosophy he had with Rika, but eventually, all dreams had to be realized. He and Jumin could have lived without a romance, but this new sweetness to their relationship had encouraged even more intimacy and a sense that the other was thinking what he had thought as well. Now, the photographer was certain that this was a man he could trust with his life, with a new life - their child's. Of course, that meant they would have to make more room, Jumin reasoned. It made sense that they would need to move into a larger space. However, Jumin Han was rich; he already had a large space, but it didn't stop him from wanting more for his future child and the man he loved more than anything.

In his dreams, memories of the past surfaced. First, it was that of Jihyun and his husband when they had first begun to reconnect. A soft humming throbbed in his chest, especially as the other man curled up to him, holding him with strong, warm arms. Despite not wearing anything at night, Jumin always made sure V felt warm. In the morning, with a soft kiss on Jumin's broad forehead, V made sure to do the same, pulling the blinds away, and making sure Jumin was comfortable and firmly tucked in before preparing breakfast for the two of them. Out of everything, eggs benedict and Croque Monsieur were the couple's favorites. It may be silly, Jumin had said, but nothing was more poetic than reminiscing over the budding of their sweet and refined romance: a delicate azure Forget-Me-Not that had blossomed on barren soil but was brought to life by their blood, sweat, and tears.

Not all moments were painful though. Perhaps they were born out of pain, but something magical had happened a few years ago.

* * *

Jihyun Kim couldn’t help but wonder if he did the right thing or not as he gazed at his reflection in his glass of water and ice. The choice to come back into Jumin’s life yet again so intimately was honestly a whim made at 3 AM in the morning, in the darkness of a Saturday late night spent in dim lighting and the memory of warm, strong arms of a man who he, more often than he could bear to admit, missed more than anything else. V thought he could live with it; he even had once managed to find a wonderful, beautiful young lady to almost marry. Yet, in the end, what he found was that he was projecting onto a broken swan, and he made up his mind to not be so selfish again. So why was he doing this? Was it because drinking his problems away with gimlets never worked? No… He had to admit it, but he felt all alone in the world at the moment. Loneliness drove people to do acts of sheer madness, including his former fiancee. As a result, it only made sense that he would succumb to it as well. No, V would have succumbed to it long before he even met the young lady --

As long as he was away from Jumin Han.

He had missed that soft, silken smile, so natural yet divine in the moonlight, that raven black hair he had tousled with himself, those mesmerizing, rainy gray eyes he could spend hours on end gazing too… It was sinful, just to even yearn to intertwine their nimble fingers again. That breathtaking need to kiss him, weaker yet now as an adult, still was a vivid memory and now, a memory. Looking at Jumin enter the patisserie through the reflection of his glass, V smiled thinly, like he had a heart filled to brim with an ocean of all sorts of sentiments - like he was trying to not break down and cry, out of happiness, sadness, regret and so on forth.

"V," the raven-haired man started, thoughtfully, in front of Jihyun's slightly tense figure. "I'm... glad we can talk again." Fluidly, the man rolled his shoulders as he settled down, placing his briefcase on the floor and before sitting down and gazing into flat teal eyes. They were like glaciers, hardly the turquoise pools of life that used to capture his, but as they both relaxed into their shared gaze, the exhilaration within them sparked yet again.

"Me too," the older male sighed before smiling at his brunch companion and handing him a laminated menu with bold colors and delicate font typing in pastel. "Would you like any recommendations as what to get? I decided on the Croque Monsieur and a cafe latte."

"Is that so? I was leaning towards their chef special's eggs benedict."

"It's a lovely choice, Jumin. I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Jihyun replied warmly, a smile like the sweet summer rain gracing his face. 

"Alright, thank you. By the way, these are for you." Jumin blushed. It was easy to see on his alabaster skin and angular face, particularly from the side. Yet, to the other's surprise, he offered up a bouquet of Forget-Me-Not flowers.

“For me? You didn’t have to. I would have given you a gift as well, but it would have been difficult, as you deserve the best.” Tenderly, V accepted it, taking in its scent with a great deal of care and a smile, though subdued, as brilliant as the sun.

It was then that Jumin realized he had fallen in love at first sight - no, perhaps he had never stopped loving the other man, after all. However, Jumin really had no need to resign himself. Several outings later, which varied from seeing a movie, hanging out at each other's homes, going to art galleries, attending concerts, or visiting the aquarium (Jumin had always found it strange that ever since they were six, V could only think of how delicious the fish in the aquarium looked. "Of course, I won't eat them!" the light blue haired child proclaimed with an easy smile. Serious even then, the slightly younger boy only shook his head), V had made his confession before Jumin.

How could they not fall in love again? Absolutely, they had changed since they last met each other, but they still were themselves no matter what could happen. There was just something particularly distinct about a person who grew up with you, in the end. That quality had encouraged a romance to blossom yet again. Now that they were older, they had learned to care less about what others thought and learned how to work around it. Rest assured, they had no regrets by the time they had reached the altar, even though no one quite wanted to give Jihyun away. He didn't mind. This was something he was used to, and from the start, he always knew that he belonged by Jumin's side, and that was what mattered.

Of course, while it sailed smoother than their first attempt, their new love was not without its own fair share of troubles. First, it was the scrutiny of their fathers - Jumin almost wept when Han Sr. threatened to take away his inheritance and give it to a younger sibling of his, despite all the hard work he had done.

"Jumin, you are yourself before you are any man's son. You are more than just a CEO. You're a cat lover. You drown in details and wine a bit too easily, despite not drinking often. You're always willing to learn and improve on everything. You don't stop. You never give up. There's a healthy amount of ambition in you, and you give yourself the credit you deserve. Perhaps you and I are products of the environment we were born in, but we can become greater than that. No one is as surefooted as you, nobody is capable of being the visionary you are. Don't lose yourself in the expectations and standards of others. While being realistic and able to discuss semantics, the only thing you need to strive to be is a better you."

"The only man I want to be, Jihyun, is one worthy of your love," the raven haired male said plainly, meeting Jihyun's turquoise orbs evenly with silver ones.

The photographer laughed softly. "You already have my love, now and forever."

* * *

This held true in the dawn of autumn as well. The two had gazed at the large sitting room window, which looked over the hiking trail that V often liked to use as a muse. Recently, Jumin had noticed he had gotten a new one too.

Jihyun remarked, "You always were a muse for me too, darling. Even when we first met, you inspired me. I don't know if it was your visage or your diligence, or the way you cut past al the lies and frivolities of everyday life - I think it's all three, honestly - but you were always a source of inspiration."

A deep baritone chuckle sounded from Jumin, smiling into a kiss he placed on the teal haired man's forehead. "You flatter me too much. How is it to have all three muses in the same room?"

The other man beckoned for Jumin to sit next to him, glancing at the spot next to him on this soft bed. Turquoise eyes, framed by smile wrinkles, beamed at Jumin's. Both of them felt their hearts flutter, but this time they knew that the other felt what he did. 

"It's wonderful!" Jihyun exclaimed. "I would like to preserve the moment with a photograph if it is alright."

"It certainly is."

The sight before Jumin was a beautiful one, one he had feared once before that would only exist in his dreams.

Delicately, his husband held their newborn son in his arms. He was swaddled and bundled comfortably in lace trimmed blankets up to his tiny face. They stayed silent for a bit. He was sleeping, just like they had first found him in the orphanage, though it had been a few days since then. A great heaviness was lifted out of their hearts by adopting this child. It did wonders for the two men to know that they had saved a little one from a lifetime of misery, although there still would be suffering in his life, nonetheless. Now, it was their job to prepare the future corporate heir for that part of life, even when he was still so fragile and small.

Jumin sighed.

"It's late, love. You should be off to bed soon," Jihyun chided. "Our son here seems to have the right idea."

"Not yet, I want to spend more time with our child. Just try to be quiet when you take the photograph." Jumin's gaze fell to his son; rainy gray eyes lit up to become small silver moons. He smiled reverently, overtaken by his good fortune. 

Nothing could cement the retired photographer's suspicions more. It was, in fact, his husband's earnest nature that allowed him to fall in love with Jumin again and again, day after day. No matter how hard the rain fell, no matter how long the stars were obscured by clouds, they would still be together, until death did them part. Quickly, with his cell phone, they took a family photograph and simply rested together for a half hour cuddling with the baby, who slept soundly. Jumin warmed a bottle as Jihyun changed the little boy's diaper. 

Gently, the mint-haired man handed their son over to Jumin as the latter settled himself so that he and the child were completely supported on Jihyun's shoulder. The CEO's eyelids drooped slightly before opening wide again in vigilance. "Looks like someone needs to sleep," his husband teased. 

Jumin grumbled. "Just let me spend some time with you two. I was the one who suggested we adopt him and yet he gets to spend more time with you."

"Jealousy isn’t becoming of you, my dear." The reply only made the other man's low and feline growling louder. V simply laughed at his husband's silliness. The soft peal of joyous sound, like silver bells, had made Jumin feel at ease.

"Say, what do you think we should name him?" he suddenly asked. Jihyun looked at his love bemusedly for a moment in thought. "I had hoped to name the child if it were a girl - I had grown very fond of the name Jiyeon, particularly because it is my mother's."

Jumin looked over the baby in his arms, softly combing large fingers through a head full of black hair. "Mhm, well, he doesn't quite look like a Jiyeon. I suggest that we name him Jinwoo. I want our son to become as treasured a friend as you are. Of course, there's no guarantee he'll marry his best friend like we did, but perhaps he will find a similar sort of happiness. It's a name similar to my grandfather's. It'd make him happy since we're basing our children's names after other names in our families."

Delightedly, the teal haired male kissed Jumin on the lips sweetly. "And it will make this little one happy too. It's a noble name, given to him by his father."

"By his parents." Jumin was quick to correct.

"Alright, alright, now off to bed with you and Jinwoo."

A smile snuck up on Jumin's face as he held and embraced the small child delicately, hoping to infuse him with determination and warmth.

After the new father made sure that Jinwoo was nestled comfortably in his arms, he snuggled under the covers yet again as Jinwoo's other father, Jihyun, joined him, falling soundly asleep as their shoulders lightly brushed each other. It seemed to be a perfect ending to a perfect day.

Once Jumin had to leave their bed in the morning, he placed the child in Jihyun's arms and took care to not disturb his husband and son.

This scene is a familiar one, he thought. Whenever they had a sleepover, as children, he always woke up first, but as long as Jihyun was beside him, he couldn't have had a more pleasant rest. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For JuminV Week, I present my story for:
> 
> April 11th, 2017: Day Two - Reunited
> 
> After a painful year and a half, Jumin Han and Jihyun Kim finally had a break to come and see each other again. They had four days and three nights together. Both intended to make full use of them, even if it meant that they would draw their own silent conclusions about each other, for better or worse.
> 
> The scary story was taken from Sakura/Azura's supports in Fire Emblem: Fates if you know what they are because I suck at telling scary stories.

Everyone knew that Jumin Han worked harder than anyone else in his company, even more than Jaehee Kang. However, there were some things he just couldn't miss out on, especially since the window of opportunity was rather tight. One had to consider though: what kind of friend would he be if he were to turn down a three-day vacation with Jihyun Kim after all? Their itinerary would be a tour of the finest beaches and many high-end restaurants along the coastline. From there, V would head off on his most recent flight and Jumin would attend a business meeting in Busan in their financial center, just as they had agreed.

Carefully, the first night, the two had settled into their hotel room, sharing a single bed and flat screen tv in the lounge. There was a mini kitchenette as well. It wasn't like the two were tight on money, of course. They just were used to this set up at their own homes, but the homes they currently had were filled too much of recent pains. Jumin and V wanted to go back to better days. So they would stay in a high rise that looked over the glittering water of the southern coasts. It was breathtakingly beautiful, just as the two men would have preferred. They rested side by side on the bed, lying down but not asleep or dozing off. With a one-armed, lazy embrace, the teal haired man, his best friend drew him closer. Jumin arched a brow and narrowed his stormy gray eyes at the other man. Quickly, they widened though, as Jihyun pressed his soft lips against the shell of his ear with a mischevious grin. 

"Jihyun, I just realized, it's been a really long while since you've told me one of your stories, hasn't it?"

"Quite. Work and traveling have often gotten in the way, but I thought you didn't like my scary stories. I guess you liked them after all." The ex-photographer chuckled, taking off his jacket and setting it aside. Jumin followed suit.

"Hardly. They were over-dramatized little tales meant to scare me, but you told me them so very earnestly that I couldn't help but yearn to know what the endings to those stories were." He snorted lightly in amusement, humoring the other man delicately.

Jihyun explained with a hint of a smile on his face,"You know, sometimes people want to be scared. It helps them keep their minds off of things."

Jumin couldn't resist wearing a smile as well. "I would have to say I am  _not_ one of them. I simply enjoyed staying up all night with you and talking to you."

The cat lover let out disgruntled sounds as his best friend attacked him with feather-soft pokes, meant to tickle and tease at him. "Hehe," the little rascal started, "I still remember. Your eyes were as wide as saucers!" He couldn't help but roll his eyes as the older male made embellished hand gestures to supplement this barrage of foolhardiness. "You'd be shaking like a leaf!" Another poke came Jumin's way, right on his side, and an unwilling laugh bubbled out of his mouth. "But still..." Turquoise orbs danced with mirth as Jihyun continued with the light and slightly malicious tone of a storyteller who enjoyed himself far too much. "You'd plead with me to keep going. You had to know the end!"

"Stop this at once, Jihyun! Did you forget that I was only six then? I was quite little at the time - don't you  _dare_ go around telling others I'm a scaredy-cat!"

"Pfft." The mint haired male wiped his lips as he recovered from a long burst of exuberance, gasping for air with a shit-eating grin. "You have my word, Jumin, but there are no promises that others can't see it for themselves. You were so very cute then."

V didn't quite give in as easily as Jumin had thought he would. He aimed an analytical gaze at the CEO, his lightened teal eyes now sparkling with more life than he could recall, forcing a feeling of nostalgia upon Jumin. It was quite bittersweet. This past year and a half were rough on both of them. There was a great distance between them even long beforehand, with Rika around. Especially when she was around - Jumin could recall upon his memory that he wanted her to be his. For a while, he wondered why - the photographer and CEO were much more alike than many would have suspected. Rika found love and inspiration in Jihyun's work, and in turn, Jihyun had grown to love Rika for how she viewed the world - so beautifully, so  _painfully_ naive. His heart felt like it was tearing in two, almost, since it appeared that he too was losing his best friend. In the end, Jumin had found the blonde's mysteries intriguing; he felt like someone understood him other than V could listen to him.

Yet, he could not understand her. After all, V had gravitated from Jumin to meet Rika at her own philosophical end; such philanthropy knew no bounds. As much as he coveted a mirror that would show who he truly was and who he wanted to become, nothing was more important than the bond he had built up with V. He remembered when V used to look at him that way, when the young six-year-old had imprinted on an overly mature boy who yet somehow succeeded to be about one month younger. Jumin remembered how Jihyun had followed _him_ around like a reverent temple worshipper. It was almost embarrassing and it lasted for many years. That was until V and Rika had met.

There was a part of Jumin that was gnawing at the truth. V was becoming like Rika; he was imitating her even, albeit far from perfectly. He went with all her plans without complaint or inquiry because he believed in them too, until the last few weeks surrounding his fiance's death, when he just seemed plaintively desperate. It broke Jumin's heart to see the man close up and grieve on his own - V wasn't that much of an extrovert, nor someone with lots of self-confidence. Neither did he reveal his secrets easily. However, there was only something Jumin knew and that was that some way, somehow, Jihyun was hurting, like he was lost or like he was missing something. The name Elizabeth 3rd reminded him of the days when Jihyun was much more stable and when Jumin had two people to listen to him without it having to become a crowd. And the cat reminded him of the company, of the understanding and stability that Jumin had always longed for. Yet, the now twenty-seven-year-old man was making excuses of his own.

Perhaps he had wanted Rika, but he had never wanted her alone - no, he wanted her because it was the only way he could have V by his side at that point. It was why he didn't act on his feelings. What kind of friend would take away what V and Rika seemed to have? Truth be told, Jumin didn't quite understand what the two had between them. Whether it was his own lack of experience or perhaps just plain disinterest, the CEO of C&R International really only longed for the friendship he had had with Jihyun; the one where he was a sort of knight who had defended and guided a gentle prince who was able to zero in on all the elegance of the world, even as a small child.

Seeing that Jihyun had fallen asleep, Jumin was able to smile freely yet sadly at long last. There were still traces of that little prince left. Now, if only the rest of that bright, energetic boy would come back too.

* * *

Their second day was quite productive, the raven haired male thought. Lightly embarrassed and a little frustrated too, Jumin had to constantly remind V to put on his sunscreen and to not stay out in the sun for too long. His strong grip was always around the other man's warm palms or slender wrists; Jumin didn't mind guiding and guarding his charge, but it almost was like Jihyun had forgotten he could only really see with one eye. Sometimes he reached for his absent camera like it was a phantom limb. He constantly wandered near the water, when he could easily drown or get lost in the waves and end up only God knows where. It was so troublesome that Jumin had begun to show signs of what he considered heart palpitations, even though technically he was far too young to have them, but a man of his status ought to have been prepared for _everything_. Or at least, he thought he did.

Yet somehow, they both managed to have every meal of the day - a full English breakfast, the specialty barbecue of their hotel for lunch, and last but not least, a surf-and-turf dish at a restaurant right on the waterfront. It was so luxurious that V had suggested one time, "If and when you find someone special enough to love ever so fully, maybe you should take them out on a date like this. I am quite certain that if your suitors saw me with you like this, they would get jealous."

"To hell with them, Jihyun. You're the only one I want with me." In response, his guest had blushed rather prettily, for a lack of better words. A smirk crept onto the businessman's face without realizing it before he took yet another sip of his Chianti Classico. 

It only widened when V shrank back in his seat, hiding his face behind a menu as a great heat rose up to his face and ears. Satisfied, Jumin stole a glance of rosy red cheeks. They had stayed silent until it was time to order dessert: six petite cream puffs filled with custard and pelted with confectionary sugar. It was one of their favorites as children whenever the two had dinner at the old mansion Jumin used to live in. He missed those sleepovers. Bright blue eyes blinked their fine eyelashes at him as if they knew what the corporate heir was thinking. He seemed composed enough now, so Jumin braced himself for whatever was in store.

"Hello, Jumin. Are you ready for another tale of mystery and horror?"

The younger of the two shook his head slowly and firmly. "No! Honestly, where do you come up with these frivolities?"

Very simply, Jihyun replied almost carefreely, "Luciel had told me it."

"Oh, great. Well, if you're interested in telling me another one of those silly stories, you're out of luck. The last one was annoying enough." Haughtily, he wrinkled up his nose, before suddenly, Jihyun had caught him off guard with a question only two milliseconds later.

The angelic smile and blinking wide eyes on the light blue haired man's face was the perfect epitome of faux-innocence. "Which one was that, Jumin?"

"The one about the monster in my family's mansion, back in our old neighborhood," he allowed graciously, desiring to entertain Jihyun for the rest of their summer nights. His heart fluttered; nothing, not even the cream puffs, were sweeter than the picture of V smiling beautifully and innocently in front of him - he wanted to preserve it forever and ever despite knowing it simply could not last. Jumin pushed aside this gentle pain; there was more to their future than this.

A dulcet giggle sounded from the ex-photographer, as he eyed Jumin with those fox-like eyes once again."Oh, that one _WAS_ good! I remember now. I overheard that one from a few of the servants... Hanging in the castle was the portrait of a middle-aged man. At night, he'd sneak out of the painting and steal the maids right from their beds!"

"Jihyun... this is ridiculous. I don't need to hear it again-"

Jumin was quickly silenced by his own intrigue. It was a milder version of being hung by his own leotard, he remarked mentally, except he would never in his right mind even dare to wear something as frivolous as that kind of garment. Still, he, with a bated breath, waited for V's tale. "Heehee. I'm not sure I told you the ending to that one... On a moonless night, a maid heard footsteps coming from a dark hallway. Everyone else was asleep, so where do you think those sounds were coming from?"

"I don't know. Where?" Jumin gazed at Jihyun curiously like a cat.

The teal haired man's face lit up as he answered, "She was too scared to look, so she hurried off to bed. The maid couldn't sleep a wink! When morning came, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and headed to work... Except everyone in the castle was acting odd and speaking in hushed whispers. Then, when they rounded up the maids, half of them had vanished!"

"Wha!?" His listener sputtered, partially because it sounded like another story being passed around by the mansion's old maidservants. It probably was. 

Jihyun took a deep breath before continuing. "The maid asked around, 'Where are the other girls? "If they overslept, they're going to be in trouble!'"

To his delight, Jumin became one shade paler, forcing himself to stay calm but he couldn't as his guest leaned over him. They were close, so close! At first, it was pleasant to have V on top of him - it was like the rough housing of their earlier days. "Wh-what did the servants tell her?!"

With a voice as deep as a mummer, V whispered in Jumin's ear even more theatrically than what Jumin imagined to be Zen's work, "They said, 'What maids? We've never heard of them before...'"

The tempo of Jihyun's voice sped up as he pulled the black haired man closer to him. There was a painful pause at the start before Jumin uttered out a meek sound: "Huh?!"

Almost immediately, Jihyun started up again. "The poor maid searched the entire castle, but couldn't find a sign of them. The maids' rooms were completely empty- as if they'd never existed! Then she remembered the painting, and she knew. It was him! He'd come for them!"

The fast pace and the close proximity he had to his best friend made Jumin feel dizzy. Covering his ears, he let out a loud gasp and strangled yelp as V got up and tackle hugged him from behind.

Despite this, the story did not stop, not yet. Perhaps what made the next few words more frightening was that they were told in a whisper. "The maid wondered why she'd been spared. Was he coming back for her?"

"Jihyun...! I asked you to stop! It's too scary. It's _TOO_ scary! Thanks to you, I'm probably going to have nightmares for a month!"

Gently, the storyteller patted Jumin's back and rubbed it with both hands in a soothing circular pattern before suggesting, "Well, then, if you want, you can remove the bolster from our bed and sleep with me properly."

"Y-You don't mean  _that_ way, do you?"

V nodded before winking at him. "Unless if you want me to." Jumin lightly whacked V on the side with his napkin before laughing.

"Alright, I will take up on your offer," the CEO conceded with a sigh, "but I will have you know I am far too old to be afraid of these antics between you and Luciel, and far too old to be afraid of the dark, too."

Jihyun only smiled serenely. "Haha, are you sure about that?" Time would tell.

* * *

Jumin Han had never slept so soundly and peacefully before, except in a long while. He, of course, woke up first to order in breakfast before pulling the covers over the teal haired male gently. 

The rest of the day was relatively calm. They had gone to see, or rather, _hear_ a musical at a festival nearby, put on by an independent troupe of actors. Every time V had smiled or clapped to the beat of the showtunes when he thought no one was noticing, he gazed at the older male especially tenderly. Jumin swallowed a gulp, trying to speak as minimally as possible for the remainder of the day.

In the early twilight, he finally got up the courage to continue speaking naturally to V.

"What's wrong, Jumin? You seem a bit troubled," his companion remarked before carding slender fingers through locks of shiny raven black hair.

"That story you told earlier... I'm surprised you were able to remember. Was it difficult?" He managed to keep his cool. Good.

Jihyun started to scratch his own head in thought. "No, the fun part was seeing how you reacted, although I'm sorry if it irritated you instead."

"A long time ago, the students at school used to gossip about you," the younger man admitted. "They said you were weird, weak and frail. That something was wrong with you, like you couldn't communicate properly. 


	3. the feeling of being breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For JuminV Week, I present my story for:
> 
> April 12th, 2017: Day Three - First Meeting
> 
> Jumin Han and his mother have moved to a quaint town nearby the closest river to Dongducheon. After getting lost in the woods near his home, he reaches a clearing nearby Jihyun Kim's house and runs into the other boy himself. Their meeting is short but sweet yet nevertheless enchanting.

the feeling of being weightless

_do not forget, do not forget the heart that feels and speaks_

Behind old man Bon Seon's mansion, there lies a tucked-away hamlet - to the north, there are a trickling waterfall and stream, sapphire and forceful. In the center, there is a meadow, starry with blossoms of various hues in the spring, and glistening a deep marigold in the fall.

As hot breaths mingled together, two children faced each other, with wide eyes, obsidian and turquoise alike.

Making the first move, the slightly older boy smiled sweetly and extended a small hand. The raven haired boy, after glancing back and forth between the other child and his hand in contemplation, shook it earnestly.

* * *

_many colors adorn the prayers of the trees_

Jihyun Kim had always loved the coming autumn, even at the tender age of five. Dressed neatly in sharp black pants and a pin striped white dress shirt with a red shiny bow on top, he looked all the more delicate in his precariousness as he ran through the autumn leaves.

Breathlessly, he halted, skidding in front of a moss covered rock, ancient yet withstanding the blanket of different reds, golds, and oranges. In this gentle twilight, the dim honey horizon and the cedar woods joined in a marriage of colors.

* * *

  _the heart of our true essence_

Fall was a grave time for Jumin Han. The family reunion, instead of bringing souls together, only tore them apart. And even to young Jumin, it was clear to see that his mother's inner spirit slowly decayed alongside his parents' love. Ilhoon was far too rich for Lee Na to leave him, and Lee Na was far too beautiful for Ilhoon to divorce her. Or so, that was what they thought then.

The woman's hand, steadying the child at a gazebo near their new mansion, felt as cold and waxy as a corpse. This was not the mother he knew. Little did he understand that the mansion was far enough away from his father's dalliances in central Dongducheon. Like a set of paints after a horrific wrist injury, Lee Na and her son were cast away. The memory made her tremble and accidentally dig her nails into his skin. Biting his lip, he shivered and tried to not show any emotion.

After what seemed to be an eternity of painful silence, Jumin shook himself free and ran and ran, disappearing in the shadows of the trees until he too stopped in front of the sturdy gneiss beneath his feet.

* * *

  _eyes alone speak to each other on an island with a soul_

"What are you doing here?" both Jihyun and Jumin asked at the same time. The latter raised an already cynical brow whereas the former let out a peal of laughter. It echoed like silver bells, and alongside the crisp, cool air, it laid Jumin bare, soul and all.

"I... ran away," he spat out.

"Isn't that bad? Don't you think people will miss you?"

"No. My papa doesn't even care and it feels like Mama isn't even there anymore, even when she takes care of me."

A frown spread across his face, and despite being dressed up himself in a small beige trench coat and hiking pants that only served to make him more fragile and doll like, Jumin looked like an adult who carried the weight of the world.

* * *

  _hiding amongst the grass and reverberating - the song of coming autumn_

Releasing his hand, Jihyun reached up and tucked a stray lock of black hair behind the other boy's small ear.

"Well, I care. What's your name?"

"Jumin Han. What's yours?"

"Jihyun Kim. Nice to meetcha!"

"I guess. Why are you here?"

"Because my home is near. But this is my favorite place. I'll go show you why!"

With a dimpled smile, the teal haired boy took Jumin's arm and thrust him in front of a small obstacle course in the forest clearing. A hollowed log of a great old oak tree was a great hideout. Distorted and reverberating, their voices spoke on top of each other. Piles of leaves were abundant. The two raced each other, like a comet trailing after another.

Once though, Jihyun was sprinting too carelessly. The toe of his shoe got caught in the trap of a fallen branch crowned with dead yellow leaves. He was sent flying in the air, bound to fall flat on his face.

Or at least until strong yet small arms reached out to catch him. While the winds beat at them, Jumin still held Jihyun close. They were quiet, listening to each other's heart beats, only stopping once they were sure their rhythms synchronized.

Then, their eyes met again. Jumin swallowed deeply as his heart stood still for a moment before continuing on and then gently released the other boy.

"Thank you," Jihyun said, dusting his clothes off, smiling all the while like he was the fool between the two of them.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Jumin's voice gave nothing away, but rainy gray eyes lingered at Jihyun's back until they couldn't any longer.

* * *

  _eyes closed, it's the sweet lullabies i remember_

Lilted tones and simple melodies saturated the air with the once locked away contents of Jumin's heart. When the other boy sang or even hummed, small animals went about their daily business without even fearing the two humans. The younger squirrels dove behind the log, stealing glimpses when they thought neither of the children was looking. All the while, Jihyun took out a small, cheap camera and snapped a few pictures.

"I have to go soon, but smile for the camera, please?" he pleaded after sitting Jumin down on a tree stump.

At first, it was awkward; everything about it all was awkward. Yet when the sun began to set, it illuminated the children's faces so that they could see each other fully, each own's smile drawing out, slowly yet sweetly, the other's.

After one last snapshot, the boys parted ways, knowing they would see each other again.

Jihyun Kim returned to a lady with long light blue tresses sitting on his house's porch, ran up to her and embraced her. She smiled mysteriously at him, as he felt the slight swell of her midriff.

On the other hand, Jumin's mother was waiting at the gazebo, tears falling from her face. Her son quietly approached before hugging the woman close and letting his own frustrated tears mingle with hers.

However, not all things were particularly sorrowful. A day later, an envelope sent to Jumin arrived. Tearing it open, he found his own likeliness smiling back at him.

When it was time to finally to go to school, the young boy was quite nervous. Yet his piercing gray eyes scanned across the room until they chanced upon a frail looking student with porcelain skin gazing at the window, his desk hugging at the right side of the classroom.

Jumin Han could swear he could recognize that bright smile anywhere, anytime. In a daze, he sat at an empty chair behind Jihyun Kim, able to witness the feeling of being breathless. For what was a second was an eternity to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it would be suiting to resubmit my discontinued partnership as an answer to the prompt for Day Three.


End file.
